Punto débil
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [AU/Serie de mini Drabbles] Fictober versión InuYasha. No solo los humanos tienen un punto débil…Los demonios también. [Parejas: Sesshome/ KohaRin/NaKik/InuKiK/SangoxMiroku]
1. Anillo

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de InuYasha _**No **_me pertenecen. _

**Aclaraciones: **_Fictober personal, la trama no tiene continuidad entre los capítulos. Sobre las parejas pueden variar un poco. Cada drabble contiene 100 palabras por lo que leí en una página. De mi parte lo considero mini. AU-Moderno /También Época antigua._

**Summary: [**_AU_**/**_Serie de mini Drabbles]__Fictober versión InuYasha. No solo los humanos tienen un punto débil…Los demonios también._

**.**

* * *

**Punto débil**

* * *

**.**

**I **_Anillo_

**.**

El miraba fijamente una cajita roja, parecía que jugaba entre abrir y cerrar el objeto.

Tenía esa duda interna sobre la manera de proponer matrimonio, hacia cierta persona que ha estado a su lado. Enfrentando juntos las dificultades entre sus familias. Por alguna extraña razón, tenía miedo por primera vez, Sesshomaru Taisho temía en la respuesta de su pareja, con quien ha mantenido una relación duradera.

La ventana de su habitación se encontraba abierta, haciendo que algunos de sus mechones platinados volaran con la suave brisa. Todavía pensaba en silencio, hasta que sus orbes amarillentos observaban con detalle; un pequeño diamante que estaba colocado sobre un anillo que estaba bañado de color dorado.

— ¿Qué dirá Kagome? —se preguntó, cerró la cajita de terciopelo rojizo.

Hasta que su mirada se perdiera en el cielo estrellado, estaba esperando a ella…

* * *

_**Es la primera vez que me animo hacer esto.**_

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado este fanfic!**_

_**¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


	2. Idiota

**II **_Idiota_

* * *

**.**

— _¡Idiota!_ _—_ exclamó, el pequeño zorrito pelirrojo.

Estaba tan enojado con la bestia, porque no aclaraba bien sus pensamientos. Sobre todo en el momento de tomar una decisión seria y por la cual cree que es la correcta. Tampoco no es alguien acostumbrado a decir groserías con frecuencia y si Kagome lo escuchaba, quizás recibía algún reproche de su parte, como si fuera su propia madre.

Shippo sentía vergüenza ajena hacia InuYasha, había cometido el error de provocar un disgusto en su amiga. El significado de aquellas serpientes recolectoras de Almas, captaron sin dudar su atención pero por otro lado, Higurashi tenía que regresar a su época.

La bestia miraba las dos opciones: _Kikyo_ o _Kagome, pasado _o_ presente._

— ¡InuYasha eres un _idiota_! —repitió.

Estaba siendo acto de presencia de la decisión que había tomado ese sujeto.

Ese hanyou le ignoró por completo, miró una vez más el pozo y ella ya no estaba ahí esperando para despedirse. _No_. Entonces, este le da la espalda para irse a seguir el rastro de aquellos seres que acompañaban a la sacerdotisa.

* * *

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado este fanfic!**_

_**¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


	3. Demonio

**III **_Demonio_

* * *

**.**

— _¡Aléjate de ella!_ _—_exclamó el Daiyōkai, atacando con sus garras donde salía el látigo venenoso hacia su medio hermano.

Kagome cerró los ojos y tropezó hasta llegar a golpearse con alguna roca de la cueva, haciendo que inconscientemente caiga hacia el vacío. Estuvo cerca de ser dañada por la bestia. Suponía que esto podría ser una trampa de Naraku, porque todo empezó con seguir a Kikyo. Todo para distanciarlos entre ellos.

Alguien logra salvarla.

Ella con lentitud abrió sus parpados, parecía somnolienta y pestañó dos veces para ver con claridad a esa persona. Cuando hubo contacto visual, permaneció callada, estaba completamente sorprendida. No se esperaba algo así.

Kagome había pensado que InuYasha se recuperó de ese pequeño brote de instinto, de su verdadera naturaleza.

— Sesshomaru…—pronunció su nombre, al saber que él la cargaba entre sus brazos.

Quizás sea su propia imaginación: no podía creer que estaba siendo rescatada por el _demonio. _Solo recuerda que la bestia quiso atacarla pero tropezó y cayó a lo profundo del pozo de una cueva.

InuYasha estaba descontrolado, sus instintos lo obligaban a luchar contra cualquier oponente.

—_Quédate aquí, me voy a encargar de él._

Ella lo miró de forma complaciente y suave por ese detalle de ser rescatada, acaricia su rostro para ver una ligera herida superficial, por suerte no era algo alarmante: —Cuídate, Sesshomaru.

La joven le da un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado este fanfic!**_

_**¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


	4. Sentimientos

**IV **_Sentimientos_

* * *

**.**

Ella trataba de concentrarse en su estudio, tratando de resolver algunos problemas de matemáticas pero se ponía nerviosa y mordía su lápiz, solo porque su mente no estaba al cien por ciento atenta. Sus pensamientos vagaban en algunos recuerdos: sobre todo ser salvada por alguien que ni siquiera se le cruzó en la mente.

Se sentía _rara, _o básicamente confundida. Mayormente, aceptaba el simple hecho de preocuparse por InuYasha, que sentía algo por él. Aunque suponía que quizás no había espacio para entrar a su corazón.

Kagome sin darse cuenta estaba dibujando a alguien. Es como si, subconsciente mente y de manera automática terminara bocetando algo en vez de resolver los problemas matemáticos.

Recordaba como acariciaba su rostro, porque no sabía cómo agradecerle por haberla salvado. Sentía un fuerte latido con tan solo imaginar el mismo momento una y otra vez.

—_Sesshomaru…_—lo nombró en voz baja.

Sus mejillas estaban coloradas por ver su pequeño boceto del youkai.

Capaz se sentía segura a su lado.

O _¿quién sabe? _Porque sus sentimientos por _él_, estaban despertando.

* * *

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado este fanfic!**_

_**¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


	5. Kohaku

**V. **_Kohaku_

* * *

**.**

El cielo estrellado es acompañado de la luna creciente haciendo ese pequeño espectáculo, para aquellos espectadores nocturnos. En este caso, se trataba de una joven pareja de niños que no podían conciliar el sueño; aunque su "niñera", Jaken fue el primero en quedarse dormido y sin estar en alerta por todo su entorno.

Su amo no había aparecido, desde la ocasión de sentir el aroma de un tercero, que al parecer buscaba algo, o alguien en especial. Aunque por otro lado, Sesshomaru había avisado a Jaken que cuidara de ellos.

Ella se sonrojaba un poco al verlo de forma discreta, cree que es un buen chico, no es malo pero le obligan a serlo: los malos a veces quieren usar como juguete a otros humanos, para jugar con las emociones de uno mismo. Según pensó Rin, le pone mal suponer algo así.

Sus orbes cafés miraban con curiosidad a un niño exterminador que admiraba en silencio la noche, o eso suponía ella: — ¿Te preocupa algo, Kohaku?

El niño voltea para mirarla de manera suave, sonríe de lado en el momento de apoyar la palma de su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña, para despeinarle su cabello.

—Tranquila, no es nada Rin —contestó, sin dejar de despeinarla al acariciarla —Gracias por estar a mi lado.

La niña se puso colorada al escuchar eso.

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta pequeña serie. DollChu, muchas gracias por comentar n.n, gracias amiga!**_

* * *

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado este fanfic!**_

_**¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


	6. Rin

**VI. **_Rin_

* * *

**.**

El parecía distraído en el cielo nocturno y estrellado, recordando las atrocidades que cometió al ser utilizado como títere, como un juguete, o un cebo que golpeó emocionalmente a su hermana mayor.

Tenía miedo de cometer lo mismo, de matarlos en ausencia del youkai, discretamente observó a Jaken que se encontraba dormido en el suelo, sin prestar atención por lo peligroso que es él mismo.

Sintió algo pesado en su brazo izquierdo, captó su atención, lo suficiente para volver a la realidad. A penas se giró para mirarla, como aquella niña de cabello castaño dormía a su lado; también por verla apoyada inconscientemente sobre su brazo.

—Rin, te quedaste dormida…—habló Kohaku, sonrojado por la situación.

Su nuca se apoyaba sobre su brazo derecho, como auto reflejo de sus nervios. Seguía colorado porque discretamente miraba con ternura hacia ese rostro inocente y tierno, sonríe por lo bajo.

"_Ella es muy tierna conmigo" _pensó, sin moverse de su lugar. Prefirió seguir contemplando las estrellas, hasta que también concilie el sueño.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Entiendo que dejó como un suspenso, pero es la idea de los mini- drabbles, antes que nada… Habrá insinuación de varias parejas (como lo aclaré en el summary)_

_**¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


	7. Kikyo

**VII. **_Kikyo_

* * *

**.**

Él no la encontraba por ningún lado. Sabe que no está equivocado al momento de haber visto a esas serpientes recolectoras de almas. Ese aroma que la caracterizaba lo había olfateado a distancia y suponía que lejos no se hallaba.

—Kikyo… ¿Dónde estás? —se preguntó así mismo, mirando hacia un lado a otro buscándola en lo profundo del bosque.

Necesitaba aclarar las cosas con ella, al igual que lo haría con Kagome cuando tenga la oportunidad. No quería que Kikyo se alejara de él, sobre todo mientras que siga _viva _va a buscar la manera de demostrar de lo que fueron sus sentimientos, también del malentendido de hace años.

— ¡Kikyo!, ¿¡Donde estas!? —exclamó InuYasha de manera inquietante, parecía estar desorientado.

Naraku los separó o eso, sospechaba la bestia. Antes deseaba la perla de Shikon pero cuando pasó tiempo con aquella sacerdotisa- humana, pensó que no todos los humanos podrían ser malos; por como lo juzgaban en su infancia.

Kikyo había cambiado sus pensamientos y su perspectiva hacia sus objetivos e deseos de poseer la perla.

Él creé que en lo más profundo de su _ser_, no sería capaz de lastimar a su primer amor…

A menos que… se haya transformado en su verdadera _naturaleza._

* * *

**N/A: **_Discúlpenme si tarde un poco, para ir avisando sobre la situación…Creo que tendrán más capítulos para rato sobre esta serie de drabbles. (Word: 160 palabras)_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo_

_¡Saludos y cuídense! ©_


	8. Frágil

**VIII. **_Frágil_

* * *

**.**

Ella sentía un golpe fuerte en su pecho, le dolía por dentro. Sus lágrimas desbordaron hasta humedecer sus mejillas coloradas, se sentía un poco frustrada por cada vez que recordaba el momento de su partida hacia la época moderna.

No fue por la decisión de la bestia, porque ella ya suponía que sus sentimientos quizás no eran correspondidos, tampoco que haya espacio en su corazón.

Kagome se sentía frágil, lo único que hace es enterrar su cabeza sobre su almohada para llorar, estaba afectada tanto sentimental y emocionalmente, pero esto se debía a quien debería elegir.

Por su indeciso e inseguro corazón…

—"_¿Qué quiero decir? ¡Es que me siento confundida, InuYasha!"_ _—_recordaba sus palabras, antes de saltar al pozo.

* * *

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado este fanfic!**_

_**¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


	9. Nieve

**IX.**_Nieve_

* * *

_**.**_

Kirara salía a jugar al lado de Shippo en la nieve. Algo que la joven exterminadora admiraba con mucha ternura, que estos pequeños ratos de descanso la tranquilizaba a pesar de los problemas con la perla de Shikon.

Estaba por perderse en sus pensamientos, cuando no sé dio cuenta que una bola de nieve impacta en su rostro. Perpleja, mira en dirección a Shippo pero en respuesta señaló; al monje que se encontraba a su izquierda, que estaba agarrando un poco de nieve y con sus manos coloradas por el frío formaba una pequeña bola.

Su sonrisa perversa porque ya estaba listo para su próxima víctima.

— ¡Excelencia! —exclamó, Sango un poco molesta. Aunque por otro lado trataba de contener la risa.

Fue cuando entonces, ella también decidió entrar a su juego.

— ¡Esto es una declaración de la guerra de nieve! —gritó Shippo, de manera juguetona.

* * *

_**N/A: **Muchas gracias por su apoyo en esta loca idea mía, antes que nada...Este fictober tiene que ver con una lista personal que me propuse hacer._

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado, saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


	10. Lluvia

**X. **_Lluvia_

* * *

**.**

Cuando no tuvo existo encontrar a una, regresó a la aldea con la esperanza poder ver a la otra; necesitaba dialogar con ella: para entender con exactitud las últimas palabras que le dijo, antes de irse. Respecto a la pequeña confesión que lo dejó extrañado, porque no sabe quién podría ser su próxima competencia.

—Kagome…—pronunció su nombre, con su vista levantada hacia el cielo nublado.

Pequeñas gotas caían, dando un aviso de que encuentre refugio. Aunque discretamente cayó una gota en sus labios, como si estuviera dando la extraña sensación…«De un beso» quizás eso lo que la bestia quería creer.

_Un recuerdo, tampoco tan lejano._

_Ese día, a la misma hora, _

_Mismo clima,_

_Y quizás en el mismo lugar._

_Dos personas estaban paseando en el bosque._

_Un hanyou y una miko, tomados de la mano y corriendo como simples adolescentes debajo de la lluvia. _

_De pronto, la joven deja de correr y se detiene en seco, preocupando a su pareja. Ella quería llamar su atención y al conseguirlo, apropósito se acerca rápido para robarle tierno beso; que en su momento, fue correspondido por la bestia._

Era agradable recordar aquel acontecimiento, de cuando InuYasha probó una vez más, los labios de Kagome…

* * *

_¡Espero que les haya gustado, saludos y cuídense!_

_Atte. J.H ©_


	11. Noche

**XI.**_Noche_

* * *

_**.**_

En aquella noche, la luna junto a las estrellas estaban siendo testigos de una gran unión, que sucedía dentro de una cabaña abandonada. Sus manos se entrelazaron con fuerza, las prendas despojadas en algún rincón del lugar.

Sus cuerpos unidos, en el movimiento del vaivén que él daba con sus embestidas. Ambos movían sus caderas, ella se aferraba como si estuviera abrazándolo por el cuello; se quedaba casi sin aliento por la manera que _ese _hombre le hace sentir, sus gemidos y la forma que nombraba su nombre en plena noche lujuriosa.

«Él es un demonio»

El joven sonríe con malicia porque al fin la tenía a ella, a su merced, a su disposición como tanto deseaba…Y sobre todo, robar tanto cuerpo, alma y corazón a la nueva sacerdotisa.

—Eres mía…Kagome —le dijo Sesshomaru, una vez que sus labios se volvieron a unir de una manera fogosa. Siendo que sus caderas seguían moviéndose con frenesí.

* * *

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado, saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


	12. Pelea

**XII. **_Pelea_

* * *

**.**

Ellos peleaban una y otra vez.

Heridos durante todo su lapso de la batalla entre Bestia y lobo.

La única razón era una simple, _¿Dónde está Kagome?_

Uno no sabía dónde se encontraba aquella humana, quien solía tratarla como su mujer. Sin ser nada. Mientras que, su buscador parecía preocupado y desconcertado por no hallarla en toda su búsqueda.

Uno contra atacaba con su espada, Colmillo de Acero, su oponente esquivaba siendo ágil tras recibir cada ataque de su rival.

En un movimiento en falso, tropezó cayendo de frente. Dándole la oportunidad a la bestia para interrogarlo.

Le apuntaba con su espada justo en la frente.

—_Ahora me vas a decir… ¿Dónde está Kagome? Koga_

El lobo traga saliva en seco, porque su _verdad _seguía siendo la misma respuesta pero su rival, no es capta la verdad de sus palabras. Sin embargo, le hubiera gustado ser él quien la tuviera a su merced…Como deseaba.

— ¡No sé, donde esta! ¡Ya te lo dije!

* * *

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado este fanfic!**_

_**¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


	13. Humana

**XIII. **_Humana_

* * *

**.**

Él se levantó antes que ella. La observaba en silencio, cada detalle, sin olvidar acariciar su suave piel de porcelana, dándole unos besos pausados sobre el cuello de su hembra.

Sus ropas ocultaban la desnudes de ambos, aunque en su mayoría la ropa del demonio los cubría a los dos. Sesshomaru miraba como aquella _humana_ parecía reaccionar ante sus caricias gráciles, viendo como sus delicadas manos se apoyaban sobre sus mejillas; obligando a mirarla a los ojos.

—_Buenos días, Sesshomaru—_ habló, un poco somnolienta.

El youkai sonríe por lo bajo, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, notando el color rojizo de sus mejillas. Quizás ella había recordado lo que vivieron en la noche anterior.

—Bue…—no pudo terminar su frase.

Kagome, había aprovechado la ocasión para robarle un tierno beso. Tampoco se esperaba que él la besara con más intensidad y algo…Fogoso, teniéndola debajo de su cuerpo, otra vez.

Nuevamente, teniendo pensamientos e intenciones de volver a poseer a su _humana_, a su miko y futura…Esposa.

Es suya y de nadie más.

* * *

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado este fanfic!**_

_**¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


	14. Sango

**XIV.** _Sango_

* * *

**.**

Esa mujer, de cabello castaño caminando con su vestimenta como exterminadora. Siendo acompañada por su fiel mascota, Kirara, quien se acomodaba sobre su hombro.

El monje la admiraba en silencio, su belleza, ese carácter sobresaliente al igual que sus actitudes y esa personalidad tan valiente, bondadosa, simpática que la seguiría describiendo porque le gusta hacerlo.

Él es como su admirador secreto, la amaba de sobre manera y le gustaría que en algún futuro podrían llegar a ser algo más que amigos.

Tiene ganas de probar esos labios carnosos.

Estaba tan perdido describiéndola en silencio que no se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, el cachetazo que se aproximaba por haber tocado la cintura de la joven.

— ¡No, Sango yo no hice nada! — exclamó, por misericordia de su chica favorita.

* * *

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado este fanfic!**_

_**¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


	15. InuYasha

**XV. **_InuYasha_

* * *

**.**

Él estaba tan molesto que no se había dado cuenta de algo, estaba siendo apuntado con una flecha a sus espaldas. El lobo se había levantado nuevamente del suelo, con la mirada le estaba avisando a la bestia por la presencia de alguien más.

— ¡No vuelvas a molestar de esa manera, bestia! —le avisó enfrentándolo cara a cara, como todo había empezado.

—Lárgate, buscaré a Kagome por mi cuenta. Puede estar en peligro y tú tampoco la cuidaste —contradecía. Tenía ganas de apuñalar a Koga con su propia espada.

Deja que Koga se retire del lugar, para dejar a InuYasha a solas con esa sacerdotisa. Otra vez, tenía ese presentimiento que se olvidó por completo de Kagome.

Kikyo bajó la guardia para darle paso a que él se asomara. Se deja ser abrazada por el hanyou, corresponde el abrazo, mientras que sus serpientes recolectoras de almas rodean su entorno.

—_Te extrañe, InuYasha_ —confesó manteniendo una voz ronca

* * *

_**N/A:** Confieso que este fictober versión InuYasha, tendrá 31 capítulos. Falta para publicar el resto, veré si puedo subir los 16 capítulos que faltan en estos días._

* * *

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado este fanfic!**_

_**¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


	16. Miroku

**XVI. **_Miroku_

* * *

**.**

Ella miraba como el monje se frotaba en su mejilla izquierda estando colorada e hinchada. A veces, siente que merece ser corregido, más bien por su comportamiento inapropiado, siendo una situación algo complicada.

Su amiga, Kagome, se fue a la época moderna. Porque la propuesta del enemigo, valía por una vida o quizás dos. Aunque todo puede ser una trampa, ese valor podría salir caro. Cambiar cuatro vidas por revivir dos.

InuYasha ni siquiera la retuvo y fue en otra dirección, con la única intención de destruir a Naraku por su cuenta.

Kohaku no está a su lado, sino al lado de Sesshomaru. Su amiga, quería ir a buscarlo para traerlo nuevamente al grupo, así atraen al enemigo.

Kirara le ofrecía mimos, su dueña parecía enternecida y tranquila. Sonríe la joven al sentir un afecto diferente; existía ocasiones que no podía comer bien, ya que se preocupaba no solo por la situación de sus amigos, sino por el peligro que podía correr su hermano menor.

—Gracias, Kirara.

De pronto, se sentía mareada y débil físicamente. Su vista se nublaba, le dolía la cabeza que al tocar su frente sintió que ardía un poco.

—_ ¡Sango!_ _—_exclamó, Miroku estando alterado. Vio cómo su compañera se tambaleaba hasta agarrarla entre sus brazos. Solo que la caída fue diferente, la exterminadora estaba arriba del cuerpo de su compañero.

—Miroku…N-No me siento bien —comentó, con voz ronca.

Ella tenía sus mejillas coloradas y sentía un calor interno, solo no podía tratar de reconocer por la situación incómoda o por su fiebre.

Él toca su frente para controlar su estado. Se da cuenta que ella tenía razón, había levantado temperatura y en parte, suponía que se debe a tanta preocupación con respecto a Kohaku y por el cambio de clima.

* * *

_¡Espero que les haya gustado, saludos y cuídense!_

_Atte. J.H ©_

_¡Espero que les haya gustado, saludos y cuídense!_

_Atte. J.H ©_


	17. Poder

**XVII.**_Poder_

* * *

_**.**_

Tener _poder_ fue uno de sus objetivos.

Entre sus planes apareció alguien especial.

Algo que nunca consideró que pueda pasar.

Él a pesar de no conseguir moverse después de su grave estado. Quería ser algo más para ella, le agradaba su compañía.

Le gustaba recibir toda su atención; sus heridas no le importaban, solo quizás su aspecto que podría ser horrible para ella. Aunque sus vendas cubrían la totalidad de su cuerpo inmóvil.

—Gracias, Kikyo —agradeció, con una sonrisa melancólica —Puede que sea una carga para ti, de venir hasta esta cueva.

—_Onigumo, no te preocupes por eso —_contradecía Kikyo, tras sonreír de lado.

Aunque con el tiempo la perdió, a causa de otro ser que llamó su atención. Le desagrado enterarse del tercero.

También la causa de un tercero.

Hace que uno mismo regrese a sus objetivos, nuevamente.

**…**

La bestia había obtenido la perla de Shikon y escapó, con la intención de volverse más fuerte. Pero a veces, la victoria de uno, puede terminar en alguna tragedia para otros.

Al fin, tenía poder. Con la intención atacar a aquellos humanos que lo juzgaron desde su infancia, en parte, para sembrar el terror entre ellos.

Ser alguien peligroso y reconocido.

— _¡InuYasha!_ _—_una voz femenina lo llamó del otro lado.

Una flecha perforó su pecho, dañando su carne y con el fin de arrinconarse en un árbol. El joven estiraba su mano, pronunciando el nombre de aquella sacerdotisa.

—K-Kikyo… Miserable ¿C-Cómo pudiste?

Él cae en un profundo sueño eterno, mientras que ella muere por esa grave herida. Quemada junto con la perla, para que no caiga en manos equivocadas.

**…**

— _¿Quién eres?_ _—_preguntó, el demonio estando frente a frente contra una humana.

— ¡No te me acerques, Sesshomaru! —exclamó, Kagome apuntando con la espada, colmillo de Acero.

Hasta ahora, nunca vio a una humana enfrentarlo de esa manera. Seguía mirándola con indiferencia, podría reconocer su valentía, lástima que acompañe a su medio hermano, que duda de ser alguien protector.

— ¡Kagome, no te metas! —le advirtió, InuYasha estando mal herido.

"_Kagome, así que ese es…Su nombre" _pensó, al hacer contacto visual con ella.

Este sonríe por lo bajo.

Nadie supo qué planes tendría para esa humana.

**…**

Tener _poder_, quizás deseaba desde el principio.

Pero ahora, se trataba de obtener ambos planes.

* * *

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado, saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


	18. Naraku

**XVIII. **_Naraku_

* * *

**.**

«_No, puedes alterar el pasado, pero puedes aprender algo de él_»

Es lo que su conciencia le decía.

Ella avanzaba sus pasos con él, así enfrentarlo cara a cara.

Quizás, todo esto no hubiera sucedido por aquella maldición de la sacerdotisa, Tsubaki. Puede que se haya burlado por un hechizo así, sobre todo por no tener algún interés, en pasar por el resto de su vida al lado de un hombre.

Kikyo solamente pensaba en salvar a los aldeanos, educar, enseñar a su hermana menor a enfrentar los verdaderos peligros que suceden afuera de su pueblo. Proteger a los humanos y ser la protectora de la perla, era una tarea difícil. En ningún momento debe bajar la guardia. Ni siquiera vincular sus sentimientos hacia un hombre…

Onigumo no podría ser. No quería dar falsas esperanzas, aunque temía por su salud.

Pero… A todo esto, se enamoró de una bestia. De alguien que nunca imaginó que pudiera suceder, dialogando con ese joven hanyou, pasando tiempo con su compañía. Muy en el fondo, no quería enamorarse ya que su propia mente la retenía pero su corazón, fue capaz de nublar a la conciencia.

Ahora, ella se encontraba ahí apuntando con su flecha y estirando el hilo delgado de su arco.

— ¡Naraku, aquí estoy! —gritó, la sacerdotisa.

—_Hola Kikyo, ¿tú, sola? _—habló el enemigo, manteniendo una sonrisa socarrona.

—Yo también, vine con ella.

Naraku frunce entre cejas, al ver a su otro rival parado y acompañando a la sacerdotisa que le cautivo en el pasado.

—_InuYasha..._

* * *

_¡Espero que les haya gustado, saludos y cuídense!_

_Atte. J.H ©_


	19. Corazón

**XIX.**_Corazón_

* * *

_**.**_

Siempre estaba en alerta, temía por su vida, tenía que estar cuidando su propia espalda y tampoco tratar de bajar la guardia.

En parte, estaba preocupada, por tener ese presentimiento de que Naraku sospechara de ella, más bien, por su hermana, Kanna. Que todavía seguía estando retenida por él.

Mientras que él seguía afuera, tendría que aprovechar la ocasión para rescatar a su hermana y llevársela, en alguna zona que considere segura para ambas. Luego se encargaría de enfrentarlo para recuperar lo que también le prometió.

Su _corazón_.

Para ser libre y así, sentir esos latidos que siente por el youkai.

* * *

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado, saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


	20. Abrazo

**XX. **_Abrazo_

* * *

**.**

De las casualidades de la vida, que habrá visto a su medio hermano siendo abrazado por alguien. Nunca pensó que aquella persona que fue especial para la bestia.

Terminó siendo especial para él.

Antes de llegar a la aldea, recibió un fuerte abrazo que le ofrecía la humana. Ella no tenía la obligación de hacerlo, porque ni siquiera le pidió que lo haga.

Kagome sentía la necesidad de darle un abrazo afectuoso, quería ser cariñosa con él. Sobre todo, darle las gracias por tanto que la defendió y la cuido. También por sentirse correspondida y amada por la persona menos esperada.

— Te amo, Sesshomaru —confesó, una vez más.

"_Entonces… Así es como se siente" _pensó, al corresponder el abrazo y en apoyar su mentón sobre la cabeza de su humana.

* * *

_¡Espero que les haya gustado, saludos y cuídense!_

_Atte. J.H ©_


	21. Infancia

**XXI.**_Infancia_

* * *

_**.**_

Cuando él era un niño de tan solo diez años, había espiado una vez a su padre. Comprobando que a él le interesaba otra mujer, que estuvo engañando a su madre todo este tiempo.

Nunca comprendió el porqué. Algo que le inquietaba era saber que en algún futuro, tendría problemas con su trono, con la herencia de su padre.

No le agrada la idea de enterarse de la existencia de un ser mitad bestia-humano.

También, durante su _infancia_, hizo una promesa de no enamorarse de una humana…

**.**

Él con tan solo diez años o doce, según aparentaba a esa edad. Estaba mirando un pozo algo maltratado y rodeado de plantas; creyó haber escuchado la voz de una niña llorando. Se giró sobre sus talones para retirarse, sin pensar que lo que suponía era verdad.

— _¿¡Mamá!? ¿¡Abuelo!?_

Dudaba en ayudarla, porque no quería involucrarse con los humanos. Después de recordar lo que había hecho su padre.

Ese llanto le pareció tan molesto que decidió ayudarla.

— ¡Que date ahí, voy a entrar!

* * *

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado, saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


	22. Distancia

**XXII. **_Distancia_

* * *

**.**

— _InuYasha_…—pronunció su nombre, no parecía desanimada. Más bien, decidida. Ella buscaba esos orbes dorados escondidos debajo de su flequillo.

El hanyou se sentía confundido, desorientado y sin ganas de querer hablar con la miko, después de comprobar algo con sus propios ojos. Sospechaba que con el tiempo existía esa _distancia_, un muro que los separaba y no solo por obstáculos del tiempo.

— ¿Desde cuándo, Kagome? —interrogó, sin dirigirle la mirada.

_« ¿Quién era el culpable? ¿Él o Ella?»_

Posiblemente, existían señales que ni él se daba cuenta. También, puede ser que se haya "distraído" y no estar atento a esa distancia que presentía.

—_No importa, me quiero separar —_respondió evadiendo su pregunta.

— ¿Desde cuándo estás con él? —repitió, hablando con rudeza. Señalando a su medio hermano mayor, quien estaba a alejado de la pareja.

Kagome suspiró, no se sentía cómoda para explicar toda la historia.

— ¡Habla! —exigió.

Pero la joven señalaba a otra persona, a alguien que se había dado cuenta de su presencia desde que llegó a la aldea.

* * *

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado, saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


	23. Espiar

**XXIII.**_Espiar_

* * *

_**.**_

No es alguien de creer en coincidencias, pero esto de encontrarse con un entorno incómodo y algo chocante entre su primer amor, y la miko. Era algo desafortunado, hasta algo interesante para su gusto. No es que le interesa el chisme, solo estaba _espiando_ con quien llegaba Kagome.

— Esto no me lo esperaba —comentó en voz baja, Kikyo estaba viendo a Sesshomaru que cargaba por su espalda a la joven.

Espiar para ver cómo se resolvían las cosas, puede suponer que a la falta de atención, haya causado una separación pero viendo como la joven estaba con alguien más…

—Creo, que ya sé quién tiene la culpa.

* * *

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado, saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


	24. Conflicto

**XXIV. **_Conflicto_

* * *

**.**

Sus espadas hacían un ruido metálico, cada vez que chocaban entre sí. Él estaba furioso, sabiendo que tiene en cuenta la espada, Colmillo de Acero. Su único objetivo, era matar a su medio hermano, quien es el ladrón que robo a su chica.

El rival comprendió que antes su conflicto se trataba de una espada, de la herencia que había dejado su padre fallecido. Aunque ahora, ese objeto ya no le importa de todos modos, tiene otro motivo para luchar contra InuYasha.

— ¡Kagome me pertenece, InuYasha! —exclamó, el youkai contra atacando con su espada.

—_Sesshomaru…_

* * *

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado, saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


	25. Kagura

**XXV.**_Kagura_

* * *

_**.**_

Lo que él siente por ella era algo que no podía describirlo, duda en que se trate de la atracción. Puede que al haber pasado tiempo caminando entre los humanos, se haya adaptado en eso de "sentir".

Ella entiende que su amor, ya tiene a alguien en su vida, o que se acostumbró a su presencia, _"que lastima que no soy, yo" _pensó con melancolía y sonrió de lado, para no disgustar al otro.

Ahora estaban ahí, mirándose el uno al otro, tratando de cumplir el último deseo de aquella youkai. No se imaginó que Kagura quería hacer algo antes de…

No, solo morir con su corazón recién obtenido después de tanto sufrimiento, sino también obtener por lo menos en su despedida, un beso de su primer amor.

— _S-Sesshomaru…Yo…_

El demonio se acercó hacia ella, arrodillándose en frente suyo para tomarla con delicadeza de su mentón. Kagura tenía sus ojos bien abiertos tras sentir esos suaves labios que tanto deseaba, internamente, sus lágrimas se desbordaba hasta humedecer parte de sus mejillas.

—No te molestes en hablar —comentó, Sesshomaru toma una pequeña distancia de unos centímetros para ver la reacción de ella.

—_Gracias…Sesshomaru._

Él se limitó a secarle esas lágrimas.

* * *

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado, saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


	26. Compañía

**XXVI. **_Compañía_

* * *

**.**

Cuando Sesshomaru salvo a esa niña, no pensó que tuviera una vestimenta bastante extraña. No era un kimono, o algo más, como suelen vestir los campesinos y con algún atuendo tradicional que habrá visto entre los humanos de esta época.

Aquella humana tenía una herida en su rodilla, si fuera por él, la hubiera abandonado cuando apenas la vio atrapada en el pozo. Le ayudó con su única razón de calmar su insoportable llanto, que le parecía ruidoso. Podía sentir como ella jugaba con algunos mechones de su cabello plateado.

— _M-Muchas Gracias por salvarme, ¿P-Puedo hacerte compañía?_ _—_preguntó. Ella acariciaba el cabello de un niño desconocido y le tocaba sus puntiagudas orejas.

—No, no debería ayudarte —contestó, sin mostrar alguna expresión facial en su rostro.

— _¿P-Porque no?_

—Eres una niña molesta —contra dijo, el niño parecía estar algo molesto por saber que tendrá su compañía, a lo largo del tiempo —Porque tú eres una humana y yo…

Apenas la miró de reojo y se quedó callado por unos minutos.

—…Un monstruo.

— _¿Monstruo? No te veo de esa manera._

* * *

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado, saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


	27. Primer Beso

**XXVII.**_Primer Beso_

* * *

_**.**_

—_Sesshomaru, ¿Recuerdas tu primer beso? _—preguntó Kagome, sintiendo curiosidad por enterarse de alguna historia del pasado, sobre alguna relación del youkai.

— ¿Por qué te interesa eso? —contradecía, este la miraba de reojo.

En plena noche con ese cielo completamente estrellado, estando en un lugar que hasta él mismo desconoce. Tantos ruidos, tantas luces, raros atuendos para los humanos y extraños aparatos.

_«Este no era su época.»_

—_Solo para conocernos_ —respondió, sonriendo de lado.

—Bese a una niña, con una vestimenta —comentó, haciendo una pausa y le dirigía la mirada hacia ella, viéndola de arriba hacia abajo. Entendiendo un pequeño detalle —…Diferente.

"_¿Acaso era ella?"_

**…**

Hace una hora había dejado de cargarla en su espalda, ya que el niño observaba en silencio a algunos aldeanos. Una aldea que quedaba entre el intermedio de sus tierras del oeste.

— _¿Dónde estamos?_

—Shh…Silencio, humana.

La niña se molestó porque no la llamó, por su nombre. Entonces, avanzó hacia él, con su mano que cerró para formar un puño.

Cuando estaba tan cerca del niño, este voltea bruscamente para enfrentarla cara a cara y ella reacciona nerviosa y pisa una raíz que provenía de un árbol, haciendo que se tropezara y cayera delante del demonio.

"_¿¡Qué es esto!?" _pensó, con sus ojos bien abiertos a la par.

Rápidamente ella se separa de él, con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas: "_¡Ehhh!... ¡Di-Di mi primer beso!"_

* * *

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado, saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


	28. Presente

**XXVIII. **_Presente_

* * *

**.**

A veces, el destino puede dar unos giros inesperados para cambiar varias historias. Terminar con alguien con quien al principio no tenía contacto, ni dialogo alguno para empezar bien. Su conexión, únicamente se basaba en ser su cuñado y ella, bueno, la prometida de alguien conocido.

Ninguno imaginó que cada historia había sido alterada desde que ella llego, desde que piso esta época. Algo que se comprendió con el tiempo es que, si, las cosas se daban por naturaleza de uno mismo y cuando no funcionaba, uno debe aprender a dejar ir… A pesar que sea tan complicado de serlo.

En este presente estableció y aclaró, para reencontrar a un viejo amor del pasado. Destruyendo una antigua relación hasta que se fue reconstruyendo y construyendo, creando una nueva relación que percató a varios conocidos.

Entonces… Ahí estaban todos los invitados, una vez que pudieron condenar a Naraku, hasta sumergirlo en el mismísimo infierno, para recuperar un alma en pena que le pertenece a Kikyo.

Tanto InuYasha, como Kagome estaban viendo como ella se acercaba a su futuro esposo. Más que nada, que la joven miko era como una dama de honor para la novia.

—InuYasha, espero que seas muy feliz con ella…—habló Kagome, sonriendo de lado.

—_Espero que seas muy feliz también…Kagome._

* * *

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado, saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


	29. Familia

**XXIX.**_Familia_

* * *

_**.**_

Ella cargaba en su espalda un arco y la fecha, estaba lista para salir a cazar seres malignos al lado de Kikyo. Ambas estaban vestidas de igual manera, en conjunto de blanco y rojo, ahora la aldea se encontraba con dos sacerdotisas. A veces, iban entre ellas dos o una y quedaba la otra para cuidar en la aldea.

—Suerte, Kikyo —le dijo Kagome, saludando.

La bestia había llegado para cargar a su esposa, arriba de su espalda. Aunque por unos segundos nota la presencia de alguien más, por lo que decide apresurar para irse. La pareja miró por última vez a Higurashi, para retirarse de la zona.

Ella no se dio cuenta de la presencia que estaba a sus espaldas, hasta que sintió la palma de su mano sobre su hombro.

—_No se te ocurra irte —_habló, en un tono severo —_Ni siquiera por tu condición, Kagome._

—Sé que estamos construyendo una familia —comentó, Kagome tocando suavemente su vientre plano. Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea para despedirse del hanyou, después de todo…Son familia: — ¡Suerte, cuñado! —gritó.

Sesshomaru quedo atónito por escuchar eso, también al darse cuenta que de igual manera…Son familia, después de todo. Del otro lado, llegaba Rin corriendo alegremente, extendiendo sus brazos hacia su futura madre.

* * *

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado, saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


	30. Deseo

**XXX. **_Deseo_

**.**

Ese deseo tenía mucho valor, Higurashi había sido absorbida por la perla, hasta el punto de ser arrastrada a lo que consideraba como un limbo entre el tiempo. Entiende, que no pertenece a esa época, la perla quería mantener todo como esta; Naraku destruido y ella habituando tranquilamente en su época. Sin embargo, Kagome no se quería ir, no después de todo lo que ha hecho, todos sus obstáculos y el amor correspondido que tanto lucho.

Una espada, pensó que se trataba de InuYasha que venía a salvarla de tanta oscuridad. Sin embargo, Colmillo de Acero había cortado ese espacio dejando ver a otro ser.

— _¡Kagome!_ —exclamó, Sesshomaru.

— ¡S-Sesshomaru!

Sumergiendo en las profundidades de la oscuridad, una vez que la vio a ella, que la encontró; la abrazó con fuerza, hasta que sus rostros se asomaron para unir sus labios.

Ambos estaban frente a frente contra la perla de Shikon, que brillaba con tanta intensidad.

— ¡Deseo, que la perla de Shikon sea destruida! —gritó, la joven manteniendo su postura y esa decisión firme. Sabiendo que todo volverá a la normalidad.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en terminar esta pequeña serie de drabbles. En fin, el próximo capítulo es el final. Les agradezco de todo corazón por haber seguido y agregando a sus favoritos esta pequeña loca idea de historia. Mi pregunta es… ¿En algún momento sintieron que tenía continuidad? O sea que los capítulos tengan relación entre sí._

* * *

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado, saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


	31. Juntos

**XXXI.**_Juntos_

* * *

_**.**_

La puerta de la habitación se abre, él no entiende estas cosas de la época moderna y sobre el matrimonio en sí, ya que es la primera vez que lo hace también porque viene de otras tradiciones más…Antiguas.

Su suegra lo había ayudado en comprar un anillo, que por su lado le agradece porque él es inexperto. También le regalaron ropa masculina, por la simple razón que su atuendo no es el adecuado y para no levantar alguna sospecha: remera negra y unos jeans azules, que hacen extrañar a su atuendo habitual.

La destrucción de la perla fue hace un año, aunque por sorpresa inesperada, Kagome podía regresar a su época, sin la necesidad de utilizar algún fragmento de la misma. Porque ella, formo parte de aquel portal, quizás se trataba de algún aura que se habrá integrado en su cuerpo o quien sabe, no existía mucha explicación. Sin embargo, lo que tanto Sesshomaru como Kagome es…Que podrán verse constantemente, o que uno viaje en la época del otro para conocer otras experiencias.

— _¡Sesshomaru, ya llegue! —_exclamó, una vez abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

_«Como lo había ensayado»_

El demonio se arrodilla y saca la cajita roja de terciopelo, mostrando un delicado anillo de bodas y con un pequeño diamante, que brillaba con la iluminación de las luces prendidas.

No había decoración, a excepción de algún ramo de rosas que Naomi le recomendó para que compre. Kagome estaba perpleja y sostiene a su bebé entre sus brazos, sobre todo encontrar a su novio así, sin su atuendo de la otra época pero le causo algo de gracia verlo con un atuendo casual. Detalles en la decoración no le importaba, en absoluto, lo que más valía es el detalle y la dedicación del valor al hacerlo.

— _¿Te quieres casar conmigo?_ _—_preguntó, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Hubo contacto visual hasta que…

—Sí, acepto —contestó ella. Quien se acerca con lentitud para acariciar la mejilla, hasta darle un suave beso en los labios. Eso sí, manteniendo a su bebé entre sus brazos.

Un pequeño hanyou de cabello azabache, como su madre y orbes dorados, igual que su padre. Al fin, estaban juntos después de tantos obstáculos en su camino. Faltaba que llegue tanto Shippo y Rin para que se enteren de la gran noticia.

Ellos se van a casar.

* * *

**Fin~**

* * *

**N/A: **_Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia, agregar a sus favoritos y seguir toda esta trayectoria del fictober, aunque sé que terminó el mes de octubre. Quería terminarlo para no dejarlo incompleto, muchas gracias zetkidiasumer y Dollchuu por sus comentarios :3_

* * *

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado, saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
